Lexi
Lexi is one of five psychotic and pretentious hipster art students who intends to murder a stranger on Halloween night in the 2007 black comedy horror film Murder Party. Lexi dresses as Pris from Blade Runner, and is played by Stacy Rock. Lexi appears to be the most immature of the five artists, perpetually behaving like a 14 year old, and obsessed with her smart phone. She is scolded by Paul at one point for using her cell phone while committing a crime. Lexi is not very committed to the act of murder as illustrated by her constant distraction by her cell phone, and the fact that she is very willing to go with her friend Sky's plan to avoid murdering Chris. Lexi is a film maker, and she does not know how she wants to kill Chris, only that she intends to mix it into a terrible student film that she is making. Lexi likes to use cocaine recreationally, and claims that stimulants only enhance her powers. That being said, Lexi disapproves of any drug that is administered by syringe. Lexi seems to be quite vain, and may consider herself a Femme Fatale. Lexi is quite awkward, and does a comedicaly bad interpretation of Pris throughout the film. Lexi is not altogether evil, and actually performs more helpful acts throughout the film than any other antagonist. Evil Acts Lexi commits several evil acts in the movie Murder Party, including: #Holding Chris captive and planning to kill him. #Using cocaine, and cackling maniacally. #Rudely criticizing her friend Bill's painting, along with Alexander and Paul. #Having sex with Alexander in attempts to win his favor. Not-So Evil Acts Though Lexi is a villain, and she did go along with the murder party plan, she did not have an actual plan of action to kill Chris, and the further into the film it gets, the more it appears that Lexi probably didn't really intend to kill Chris. This is further emphasized by the fact that she holds a cell phone instead of a weapon when tracking Chris down. She is one of the only member of the artist gang who performs any acts that can be interpreted as heroic. These acts include: #Showing concern for Alexander's dog, Hellhammer. #Extinguishing Macon's face and head when he accidentally ignites his Halloween mask while wearing it. #Attacking Zycho when he murders her friend Paul. #Releasing Chris from his chains and allowing him to go free. Gallery Lexi-0.jpg|Lexi taking a selfie. Trivia *Lexi was portrayed by musician/actress Stacy Rock, making her the only member of the artist gang who's character name is not the name of the actor portraying her. *When Lexi is struck down with an ax, she is receiving a phone call from her mother, and is about to answer it. Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Murderer Category:Addicts Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misandrists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Extravagant Category:Anarchist Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Insecure Category:Mischievous Category:Deceased